


And, baby, you know it's obvious

by DanikaLefevre



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, Joick - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: Y es que para él, el comportamiento de sus hermanos era de lo más obvio. Aunque quizá era solo porque llevaba toda la vida observándoles.O un pequeño drabble sobre el reencuentro de los Jonas Brothers.





	And, baby, you know it's obvious

**And, baby, you know it’s obvious.**

Kevin siempre había sido más del tipo observador, del que se queda tras bambalinas. Sí hubiese estado solo, se habría limitado a escribir canciones y dejar que otros las cantara; mantenerse en cierto anonimato. Pero no estaba solo, tenía tres hermanos, menores y dos de ellos habían decidido que tener una banda sería tremendamente divertido.

Y lo había sido, por años.

Conciertos, películas, series de televisión. Siempre dejando los reflectores principales a Nick y Joe. Así estaba bien para él: dejar a sus hermanos brillar, y compartir la diversión con ellos. Los momentos buenos y malos.

Hasta que los malos fueron más.

La relación de Joe y Nick siempre había sido distinta a la que tenían con sus otros hermanos. Y como el observador que era Kevin, lo había notado desde el principio. Las miradas largas, las sonrisas brillantes, los abrazos y gestos cómplices. Pero no no le parecía extraño, solo eran ellos. Así había sido siempre.

Fue eso mismo lo que le permitió al mayor reconocer el principio del fin. Un día algo entre ellos había cambiado y al siguiente _Jonas Brothers_ se habían separado.

Siguieron siendo hermanos, eso no iba a cambiar, solo no tan cercanos.

A pesar de todo fueron los mismos motivos los que algunos años después devolvieron la atención de Kevin a sus hermanos. De la manera en que nunca supo lo que había fallado entre los menores, jamás descubrió qué había vuelto a cambiar.

La primera vez, estuvo con su guitarra un par de horas trabajando en un melodía que le había rondado la cabeza durante un tiempo.

La tercera vez, estuvo escribiendo hasta que la canción estuvo terminada.

La séptima, tenía algunos estribillos trabajados pero no mucho más. Se lo llevaba con calma.

Para cuando Nick y Joe le mencionaron la idea de retomar el grupo, tenía al menos tres canciones completas y _mucha_ práctica fingiendo que estaba sorprendido con la noticia.

No se los diría pero lo había visto venir aún más que la separación del grupo. Y es que para él, el comportamiento de sus hermanos era de lo más obvio. Aunque quizá era solo porque llevaba toda la vida observándoles. Y porque _sí_ , eran _demasiado_ obvios, ¿o a caso habría alguien que no notara la forma en la que se hablaban con la mirada mientras él bebía jugo?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como todos sabemos los JB acaban de volver y cómo no, mi cabeza necesitaba una explicación homosexual para todo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
